Toddtime
Toddtime is the third episode of Todd World. It was written by Judy Rothman. Plot Todd decides to spend the day alone to draw, but due to his vague responses to their attempts to get him to play, the others worry something is wrong. '' Summary Todd is anticipating drawing several pictures he just thought up before he forgets what they are. While he draws, Benny comes by to ask Todd if he wants to make a popcorn tree by planting the corn cob he found. Todd declines and sees him off before he gets started by drawing a picture of his favorite food, macaroni and cheese. Upon finishing, Todd realizes he wants to eat some now, but he always makes a mess, so he tries to figure out how he can cleanly enjoy it. Meanwhile, Pickle walks by Benny with a large bag and runs into Hector, who comments on this and manages to gues what is inside. He makes the banana splits for Pickle, offering to complete them for him but Pickle rejects it, stating that he and Todd like to do that part. With that he takes off and finds Todd in his bathrobe after he opens the door. Excitedly Pickle goes on about the banana lima bean splits- only to be met with rejection after Todd explains that he just ate and isn't hungry. While confused, Pickle offers to just come inside to hang out with him, but Todd refuses, stating that he would like to finish drawing on his own before going inside. Considering Todd never rejects hanging out or sharing a banana lima bean split he can't help but get suspicious. At Stella's, Sophie impatiently remarks that they need to get going to the park, but Stella is having trouble deciding which frog barrettes she wants to wear. They find the worried Pickle and bring up their own plans of going to play ''leap frog when he voices his concerns. With time to spare the girls decide to check, thinking he might just be imagining it. But upon arrival they find Todd with underpants on his head while they ask if he wants to come with them. Todd refuses and leaves for inside again, causing the group to get worried as Sophie floats into the air to find Todd now staring into space (actually trying to get a new idea). Worried over their friend, Pickle recalls Todd not wanting to spend time with Benny either, and they think he probably left due to sadness and try to think of something that Todd would find so fun, he would want to join them. They return again to hear "crying" (Todd actually imitating a monkey), and they get him to open the door again, but by now Todd is a bit frustrated. Stella and Sophie reveal they found a big elephant that offered to give them a ride, and he admits that while it looks like fun, he refuses and goes inside again. Benny returns to find the trio, and elephant and they bring up their concerns with him. He claims he doesn't know what they are talking about though, since Todd was fine when he left, he suggests they just ask him if they are that concerned, and they take his advice. Exasperated, Todd answers the door again. After they explain their concern, he calms down and explains that he loves them all too much to not want to play with them anymore, but he wanted to do things on his own for today. At first the group is confused, but they slowly begin to get it and bring up their own hobbies they enjoy doing on their own that relaxes them; like stargazing, counting barrettes, and playing imagination. The group apologizes, but with Todd finished now he decides to play with them. They get a pool and make a giant banana lima bean split and with the elephant, they dig in. Lesson Stella, Pickle, and Sophie realize that sometimes people just need time or the day to themselves. It isn't personal though, nor does it mean anything is wrong with them. Quotes Trivia *Benny Gag: Benny surfs by on a wave. *Many clips from this episode are featured in the "Your Own Drum" sing-along. Errors *Every time someone says "Banana lima bean split" a ding is heard. There is two instances when this doesn't occur in the episode. Gallery <---- Stella's Different Ears / Rock My World ----> Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes